Osud
by Maarty
Summary: Co kdyby večer po osudném Baltimorském filharmonickém koncertu měl Hannibal něco lepšího na práci? Clarice například? K, ale možná mi to občas trochu ujede. :)


"No, tohle je hrůza! Jak může někdo takový hrát v orchestru? Proboha! Takhle to kazit!" brblala si pro sebe tiše žena v hledišti.  
Seděla na koncertu Baltimorského filharmoniského orchestru.  
"Myslíte toho flétnistu, madam?" zeptal se jí šeptem muž, který seděl vedle ní.  
Překvapeně se k němu otočila. "Přirozeně. Ah, omlouvám se, pokud Vás svými prupovídkami obtěžuji. Už budu tiše."   
Muž se na ni mile pousmál. "Vůbec ne. Stejně se to takhle nedá poslouchat. Raspail hraje i obyčejně příšerně, ale dnes je to, pokud se tak dá říct, ještě horší."   
Žena kývla. "Ano. Neříkám, že bych to zahrála lépe, ale jak mohou někoho takového vzít do orchestru, to nechápu."  
"Je jim ho líto." opáčil ten muž.  
Žena se na něj opět překvapeně podívala.  
"Znám Raspaila i radu zdejšího orchestru." vysvětlil jí to.  
V tom se ozval někdo zpoza nich.  
"Byli byste prosím zticha?"  
Muž se otočil a chladně se podíval na mladíčka, co seděl za ním.  
"Doktore Lectere." vydechl ten mladíček překvapeně, vyděšeně a s úctou.  
"Pane Marlowe." opáčil ten muž - Dr. Lecter - a otočil se zpět.  
Žena se na něj omluvně usmála s výrazem "tohle jsem nechtěla". Dr.Lecter ale jen zakroutil hlavou s výrazem "to je v pořádku".

Během pár minut nastala přestávka. Dr. Lecter vstal a podíval se na ženu, se kterou se předtím bavil.  
"Jste zde sama, nebo s doprovodem? Omluvte moji neomalenost, ale v tom prvním případě, bych Vás velice rád pozval na sklenku. Slečno..." usmál se na ni.  
"Starlingová. Clarice Starlingová. Stačí Clarice. Vaše pozvání velice ráda přijímám." vrátila mu úsměv.  
"Doktor Hannibal Lecter. Stačí Hannibale." opáčil a nabídl jí rámě. 

Přišli spolu do baru a okamžitě k nim naběhnul číšník.   
"Doktore Lectere... budete si přát stůl?"   
"Samozřejmě. Děkuji."  
Clarice se nestačila divit. Všichni tam jejího nového známého znali a co víc, chovali ho v té nejhlubší úctě.   
Během pár vteřin seděli u stolu a Hannibal se jí ptal, co si přeje na pití.  
"Nějaký likér. V celku je mi to jedno." pousmála se na něj.  
"Skvěle. Mně Chianti." dodal Hannibal na číšníkovu adresu. Ten hned odklusal.  
"Smím se zeptat, co tady dělá tak krásná dáma sama?"   
Clarice se mírně začervenala. "Děkuji. Nedávno jsem se přistěhovala, takže tady ještě moc přátel nemám. Slyšela jsem, že orchestr je výborný, tak jsem si ho přišla poslechnout. Možná nebýt toho... Raspaila, tak se jmenuje, že?" pořád se usmívala.  
"Ano. Neboj se, dlouho už v něm hrát nebude." záhadně se při tom pousmál.  
Clarice to ale brala jen jako, že si Hannibal promluví s "radou".  
"Ty jsi doktor? Můžu vědět čeho?" zeptala se na oplátku.   
"Psychologie." pousmál se. "Když už jsme u povolání, copak děláš ty, Clarice?"   
Při vyslovení jejího jména pocítila známé, ale málem již zapomenuté, mravenčení v podbřišku. To jak vyslovoval její jméno bylo neobyčejné.  
"Vystudovala jsem také psychologii. Nějakou dobu jsem potom byla u policie, ale teď chci zkusit práva."  
Číšník jim během jejich rozhovoru donesl pití a zase zmizel.  
"Zajímavé. Zamýšlíš tím něco?"  
"Přemýšlela jsem o FBI."  
"Agentka?" zeptal se překvapeně, ale s uznáním.  
"Ano. Chtěla bych se dostat do Behaviorálního oddělení."  
Hannibal se usmál. "Velice zajímavé povolání... a taky nebezpečné."  
Clarice se pousmála a pokrčila rameny. "Možná právě proto, by se mi to líbilo. Je to ale ještě daleko. Ty jsi psycholog nebo psychiatr... nebo ještě něco jiného... Hannibale? Mimochodem zvláštní jméno. Takové záhadné... věděli proč Ti ho dali."  
Hannibal kývnul na souhlas. "Jsem psychiatr. Děkuji..." chtěl ještě něco říct, ale ke stolu přišel muž v ošuntělém obleku a kývnul na něj.  
"Hannibale, jak Vy to děláte, že vždy máte tak překrásný doprovod?" pousmál se na Clarice příchozí muž.  
Oba vstali od stolu a Hannibal se jal představování.   
"Clarice, Jack Crawford, Jacku, Clarice Starlingová."   
Jack čapl Clarice za packu a políbil jí ruku.   
"Těší mě... slečno?" zeptal se.  
"Zatím ano. I mě těší, pane." pousmála se zdvořile Clarice. Vůbec to nebyl ten druh úsměvů, které od ní ten večer dostával Hannibal.  
"Jacku, prosím. Smím Vám říkat Clarice?"  
Clarice kývla a Hannibal jí opět odtáhnul židli a pomohl jí si sednout, po té se sám posadil. Jackie si k nim mezitím bez dovolení taky přisednul a vysloužil si tím vražedný pohled od Hannibala.  
"Hannibale, já před Vámi smekám! Povězte, kde člověk může potkat, takovou ženu a nezadanou?"  
Hannibal se pousmál - VELICE neupřímně. "To si nechám pro sebe, Jacku."  
Jack to tedy zkusil na druhé straně. "Povězte, Clarice, kde pracujete? Možná bych se stavil..."  
Clarice se z toho muže dělalo špatně. "Momentálně nepracuji, studuji práva."   
"Jacku, můžete na slovíčko? Omluv nás, prosím, na chviličku, Clarice."  
Kývla a pozorovala, jak oba muži vstali od stolu a odešli pár metrů. Jack k ní byl zády, za to Hannibalovi viděla do tváře. Měl ji vážnou, nesmlouvavou a byl na ní náznak hněvu.

"Jacku, víckrát už se neopovažujte flirtovat s ženou, která je se mnou. Nejen, že je to jí nepříjemné, jak jste si nejspíš nevšimnul, ale je to krajně nepříjemné hlavně mně. Nerad dostávám ženy do nepříjemných situací, takže se držte dál. Aspoň tohle byste si ze slušného vychování mohl pamatovat."   
Hannibal měl sto chutí jej na místě zabít. To by se ale nehodilo. Clarice ho velice zajímala a nechtěl za žádnou cenu přijít o možnost strávit s ní další půli představení... po případě si s ní zajít na pozdní večeři.  
S tím se vrátili zpět ke stolu. Jackiemu viditelně sklaplo.  
Hannibal se jen usmál na Clarice a dopil svoji sklenku Chianti.   
"Myslím, že už bychom se měli vrátit." Pronesl a pokynul číšníkovi.  
Clarice jen kývla a sledovala Hannibala jak platí. Zvedl se ze židle, pomohl jí z její a stručně se rozloučil s Jackem.  
"Dobrou noc, Jacku. Pozdravujte Bellu."  
"Na shledanou." dodala Clarice.

Když už opět seděli v sále, tak se Hannibal otočil na Clarice.  
"Omlouvám se za jeho chování, Clarice, poslední dobou pije víc než dřív. Možná to bude tvůj nadřízený." Clarice na něj nechápavě zírala. "Jack je sekční velitel Behaviorálního oddělení."   
"Proboha." ujelo Clarice.  
"Doslova." přitakal Hannibal.  
Akorát se začali vracet muzikanti. Oběma se ulevilo, když tam Raspail nepřišel…

Zbytek představení už proběhl v pořádku a DAL se poslouchat.  
Hannibal po skončení nabídl Clarice rámě a společně vyšli ven z budovy, do kupodivu hodně teplého jarního večera.  
Clarice se venku otočila na Hannibala a pousmála se.  
"Děkuji za příjemnou společnost. Třeba se ještě někdy uvidíme." Začala se pozvolna loučit.  
Hannibal se usmál na oplátku, ale s loučením tak nespěchal.  
"Chtěl jsem jít ještě na večeři a bylo by mi ctí, kdybys mě doprovodila."   
Clarice na něj chvilku jen beze slova zírala, ale na rtech jí hrál úsměv. "Opravdu?"   
Kývnul a znovu se usmál. "Jistě. Jsi tady autem?"  
Zakroutila hlavou. "Ne, přijela jsem taxíkem. Musím si nějaké auto teprve pořídit."  
"V tom případě…" ukázal směr jeho auto a dal jí přednost.

Přijeli do luxusní restaurace a hned k nim naběhl číšník.  
"Madam, doktore. Stůl jako obvykle?" zeptal se okamžitě.  
Hannibal na něj kývl a společně se rozešli ke stolu na terase, ze které byl výhled na město a na Chesapeake Bay. Možná kdyby to nebylo klasické AMERICKÉ velkoměsto, tak by to vypadalo i romanticky. Přesto odraz nočního města na vodní hladině měl něco do sebe.  
"Budete si přát?"   
Clarice se podívala na Hannibala. "Omlouvám se, vím, že jsi mě pozval na večeři, ale dala bych si jen nějaké víno."  
Hannibal se na ni usmál. "V pořádku."  
Číšník na to. "Jakou značku?"  
"Chateau d'Yquem. Máte prosím ročník 74?"  
Číšník kývnul a Hannibal se sám pro sebe usmál nad výběrem vína - skvělého.  
"Mně to, co dámě." Pronesl, když se číšník podíval něj.  
V tu ránu byl číšník pryč.   
Hannibal zůstal s úsměvem zírat na Clarice a ta, když postřehla jeho pohled, se jen nesměle usmála.   
"Clarice, nepocházíš odtud, že ne? Myslím z téhle části Spojených Států. Máš lehký přízvuk…"  
Pousmála se na něj. "Ne, to ne. Jsem ze Západní Virginie. Táta je tam šerifem a máma je umělkyně… malířka." Pousmála se sama pro sebe. "Přišla na to, že umí malovat, až když už mi bylo 15. Doteď ji překvapuje, že si někdo vůbec kupuje její obrazy. Docela nám to vydělává." Chvilku jakoby vzpomínala na svá dětská léta, která trávila s rodiči, pak se ale probrala a podívala se na něj, pozorně si jej prohlížejíc.  
"Ty nejsi odtud vůbec, že? Možná odněkud… z Evropy? Itálie? Tam by se i hodil ten Hannibal."  
Hannibal se na ni usmál. Chytrá holka.  
"Já osobně jsem z Litvy, jako otec. Matka je Italka." Přitakal.  
Clarice s úsměvem na rtech pokývla hlavou. "Ano? A co dělají rodiče?"   
Hannibal se na chvíli zarazil. "Jsou mrtví."   
Clarice odložila sklenku s vínem, kterou akorát donesl číšník. "Promiň, nechtěla jsem…"  
"V pořádku. Nic se nestalo. Je to dávno." Opáčil. Přesto ho, ale nějak přešla nálada.  
Clarice se rozhodla, že je čas na chvíli zavřít hubu a upila vína. Zamyšleně se potom podívala na Baltimore.  
"Je to zvláštní město. Je jedno z těch starších na tomto kontinentu, proto bydlím právě tady. Ovšem plánuji se vrátit zpět do Evropy. Do Florencie, nejspíš." Pronesl Hannibal tiše svým uchvacujícím tónem, taky zíraje na záliv.   
Clarice se na něj podívala, kapku vyvedeně z míry. Hannibal věděl proč.  
"Což se netýká nejbližší budoucnosti." Pousmál se.  
Viditelně si oddychla. "Podle toho, co jsem slyšela je Florencie nádherná." Pronesla, po pár vteřinách.   
Hannibal jen kývnul. "Ano je překrásná. Stejně jako všechna starověká města, italská hlavně. Vždy se tam rád vracím. Byla jsi někdy v Evropě, Clarice?"  
"Oh, ne, to ne. Ale chystám se tam, jen co si trochu vydělám. Nechci prosit rodiče o peníze." Odpověděla Clarice.  
Hannibal se pousmál a upil vína. Jestli vše bude klapat tak skvěle, jak to klapalo doposud, tak se SPOLU brzy do Evropy podívají.   
Takhle o ničem a o všem plkali ještě hodnou chvíli, než se sbalili a společně odešli.

Hannibal, jako pravý gentleman, samozřejmě Clarice odvezl domů. Ne, že by mu to bylo proti srsti! Krom toho, že mohl být o něco déle s ní, tak se aspoň dozvěděl, kde bydlí.  
Měla pěkný domeček v jedné z okrajových částí Baltimoru.  
Klasicky vysedl z auta, obešel ho a otevřel jí dveře. Doprovodil ji až ke dveřím - co kdyby náhodou zpod rohožky vyskočila nějaká příšera? Kdyby to záleželo jen na něm, tak by šel zkontrolovat i jestli nemá nějakou příšeru pod postelí… ale to se opravdu nehodilo, když se znali sotva pár hodin. Přesto věděl, že kdyby to udělal, že by to Clarice až tak nevadilo.  
Ovšem, nešel by k ní, ani kdyby jej pozvala. Nikdy ne první noc. Ne, když o tu ženu, měl OPRAVDU zájem.  
Zastavili se přede dveřmi a podívali se na sebe. Clarice najednou nevěděla, co říct. Podle toho, jak se celý večer choval, věděla, že by ho klidně mohla pozvat dál, na kávu, a absolutně nic by se nestalo, ale nechtěla vypadat, jako nějaká "hej počkej", že si zve domů chlapy, hned první den.  
"Děkuji za příjemný večer, Hannibale." Rozpačitě se na něj pousmála.  
Hannibal jí vrátil úsměv. "Potěšení je na mé straně, Clarice."  
Pár vteřin si jen bezdechu zírali do očí, než ji něžně vzal za ruku a políbil jí ji. Celou dobu jí zíral do očí a mohl vidět, jak to Clarice rozhodilo. Samolibě se zašklebil, ale když se narovnal, tak už to byl zase jen ten milý úsměv.   
"Nashledanou." Vydechl.  
"Nashledanou." Opáčila Clarice nevnímavě - byla úplně mimo.   
Hannibal se naposledy usmál, pak se otočil a vrátil se do auta.  
Clarice se zhluboka nadechla, aby se aspoň trochu uklidnila. Potom konečně zapadla domů. Hannibal neodjel dřív než se tak stalo.

Zabouchla za sebou dveře a opřela se o ně zády.  
"Proboha, kde jsi chlape byl celej můj život!" zazubila se sama pro sebe. Ten večer jí nemohl vyjít líp! Narazila na naprosto báječného gentlemana, který je zatraceně sexy! Když si vzpomněla na ty jeho kaštanově hnědé oči, tak jí samým vzrušením naskočila husina. Přerývaně se nadechla a vydechla a rozešla se do koupelny. Ten večer už byla zralá jen na sprchu a do postele. Nechat si o něm zdát sladké sny…

Opravdu se jí o něm zdálo. Byli spolu ve Florencii a měli malého syna.  
Clarice se sama pro sebe zazubila, když vstávala z postele.  
"Musím si to přiznat, tenhle chlap mě opravdu dostal! No nic, čas na studia." - Zabila tím celý den a velkou část noci.

Hannibal chvíli před osmou přemýšlel, jestli se u ní má stavit nebo ne. Čekal ho další z těch nudných večírků, který by se mohl změnit o 180°, kdyby měl zajímavý doprovod. Tím doprovodem se samozřejmě myslela Clarice Starlingová.   
Nakonec se rozhodnul, že ne. Bylo by to, tak trochu vlezlé…   
Že by šel s někým jiným? NE! To radši sám…

Další den se Clarice probudila snad ještě unavenější než šla spát.  
Když provedla ranní hygienu, tak zamířila do kuchyně. Otevřela ledničku a zůstala do ní nevěřícně zírat. Jen jeden jogurt!  
"K čertu! No fajn, to by byla snídaně. Na oběd zajdu do nějaké pořádné restaurace. Mmn… vidím to na žraloka na víně."

Tak se i stalo. Clarice se usadila v příjemné restauraci, celkem drahé, a objednala si. V klidu se opřela a zase začala přemýšlet o chlapech. "O chlapech" se myslí o Hannibalu Lecterovi.  
Z přemýšlení ji ovšem vytrhnul rozhovor u druhého stolu. Její slušné vychování jí říkalo, aby se dál věnovala svým myšlenkám, ale nemohla si pomoct a zaposlouchala se do rozhovoru:  
"Včera jsem byl na večírku a byl tam i Hannibal Lecter. Představ si, že tam přišel sám!" pronesl muž, co seděl zády ke Clarice.  
Žena, co seděla naproti němu, překvapeně vzdychla. "To lžeš! Hannibal Lecter sám! Bez doprovodu! Svět se zbláznil! Spousty žen by platilo, aby se okolo něj mohly jen mihnout."  
Clarice se zakuckala svým vínem. _"Cože! Proboha Hannibale, co ty jsi zač?"_  
"Já vím. Ptali jsme se ho na to, ale jen se záhadně usmál." Odpověděl ten muž.  
"Že by ho už přestaly bavit holky?" zasmála se ta žena.  
"Nebo je zamilovaný." Opáčil muž.  
"Taky možnost, ale to by si ji snad vzal s sebou, ne?" smála se ta žena.  
Clarice jen seděla, ani nedutala. Že by to byla pravda? Že by se Hannibal zamiloval? Do ní? Heh, ne. Spíš ho už nebaví věčný ženský brebentění. Dál už v klidu dojedla svůj oběd a vrátila se domů. V uších jí ale pořád znělo:  
"Hannibal Lecter sám! Svět se zbláznil!"  
"Hej, hej, hej, děvče. Klid. Byla jsi na sklence s nějakým významným Casanovou. Stane se, no. Ten už se nevrátí." Brblala si pro sebe Clarice a zase zapadla do příruček. 

Tři hodiny na to, ji ale vyrušil zvonek. Naštvaně se rozešla ke dveřím, chybělo jí už jen pár § a měla by dokončenou kapitolu.  
Vzdychla a otevřela dveře.   
"Co si… Hannibale! Dobré odpoledne, jak se máš?" vyhrkla překvapeně.  
Hannibal se na ni usmál. "Dobré odpoledne, Clarice. Jak se mám záleží na tom, jestli přijmeš mé pozvání na operu nebo ne."   
Chvilku na něj zůstala překvapeně zírat. "Uhm… já… s radostí." Vykoktala nakonec a nervózně se pousmála.  
Ustoupila ze dveří. "Pojď dál, musím se převléct."  
Znovu se na ni usmál a svým tanečním krokem vešel dovnitř.  
Clarice ho dovedla do obýváku. "Posaď se, chceš něco na pití?"  
Hannibal poslechl její, řekněme, "zdvořilé přání" a zakroutil hlavou. "Ne, děkuji."  
Clarice se tedy odběhla připravit. Začal se rozhlížet po jejím obýváku. Měla vkus, to se musí uznat. Líbilo se mu tam, což se tak často nestávalo. Zhluboka se nadechnul a začal si z kalhot sbírat neexistující smítka. Nechápal, co se mu to dělo. On s ní flirtoval, proboha!  
To pravidelně nedělal **A** hlavně se mu to nikdy tolik nelíbilo!  
_"Clarice, Clarice… co mi to provádíš?"_

Po pár minutách se Clarice vítězoslavně vrátila do obýváku - v dlouhých tmavomodrých večerních šatech.   
Hanibalův žaludek udělal kotrmelec, při tom panorama… nicméně navenek to nedal nijak znát. Pomalu vstal z pohovky a s úsměvem k ní přišel.  
"Vypadáš nádherně, Clarice." Pronesl a nabídnul jí rámě.  
Zase tak svůdně zavrčel její jméno a Clarice myslela, že se jí podlomí kolena.  
"Děkuji." Vydechla.  
Společně se rozešli k jeho jaguáru.

Pomalu už se začalo stmívat, když dorazili k budově obrovského divadla postaveného v klasicistním slohu.  
Clarice si budovu prohlédla a usmála se. "Vypadá skvěle."  
Hannibal jen přikývnul a pokynul jí ke vchodu.  
To, co je čekalo, když vešli dovnitř, Clarice absolutně nečekala, přestože ji před tím Hannibal varoval:  
"Clarice, připrav se, že se na tebe vrhnou manželky a přítelkyně všech mých známých a budou o tobě chtít vědět, co nejvíc. Jestli jim něco řekneš je jen na tobě."  
Z jeho tónu poznala, že by byl nejradši, kdyby jim řekla jen křestní jméno. Lehce se na něj pousmála.  
"Já osobně jim radši neříkám vůbec nic." Dodal těsně před tím, než jim pikolík otevřel dveře do obrovského foyeru.  
Vešli tam spolu, ruku v ruce, a v tu ránu všichni v blízkém okolí ztichli. Chlapi čučeli na Clarice a ženy přejížděly pohledem z ní na Hannibala.  
Pár aktivistek už se k nim rozešlo.   
"Hannibale, jak se máte? A jaký půvabný doprovod. Já jsem…" A bla, bla, bla… tak to běhalo pořád dokola. Clarice se vždy jen usmála a řekla jim svoje jméno.  
Děkovala Bohu, když už konečně mělo začít představení a odebrali se do soukromé lóže.  
"Omlouvám se za ty křížové výslechy, Clarice, ale to je prostě tahle vrstva obyvatelstva." Pousmál se Hannibal.  
Clarice vzdychla. "V pořádku. Nejspíš jsi oblíbené téma… dnes tvé jméno padlo v jednom rozhovoru v restauraci."  
Hannibal se na Clarice překvapeně podíval a vybídl ji, aby pokračovala.  
"Nechtěně jsem vyslechla rozhovor na téma 'proč Hannibal Lecter včera na večírku neměl doprovod?'." Přiblížila to Clarice.  
"Clarice, spousta lidí o mně říká věci…" Nebyl si tak docela jistý tím, CO zaslechla.  
"Ale ne, mluvili o tobě pěkně, Hannibale." Ujistila ho Clarice.  
Hannibal se zhluboka nadechnul. "Dobře." Pousmál se a naznačil směr jeviště. Akorát to začalo…

O přestávce si musela Clarice zase vyslechnout spousty otázek, ale vesměs to přežila. Spolu s Hannibalem si je zastavil nějaký jeho známý. Tenhle ale nebyl tak, jako všichni ostatní. Hannibal se s ním nebavil jen tím zdvořilostním stylem. Měli spolu, co řešit a bylo to důležité.  
Jejich téma Clarice ale nic neříkalo a rozhlédla se kolem. Uviděla dveře, vedoucí na venkovní balkon…  
Odtáhla se od Hannibala a rozešla se tím směrem.  
Hannibal se překvapeně otočil, když odcházela a chvíli za ní zůstal zírat.  
"Doktore?" zeptal se jej ten muž, s kterým mluvil.  
Hannibal se k němu otočil zpět. "Omlouvám se, neposlouchal jsem Vás, co jste říkal?" Byl DOST vyvedený z míry. Celý večer měl sto chutí se na Clarice vrhnout - to nebyl on. Nebyl to Hannibal Lecter, tak jak jej všichni znali, byl nervózní, chtěl být neustále s ní nechtěl, aby se k ní snad přiblížil jiný muž. Byl zamilovaný! Dost věcí se v něm uvnitř změnilo, když na něj poprvé promluvila. Dost dobře si uvědomoval ten chaos sám v sobě. Musel ale uznat, že to byl velice příjemný pocit.  
Z toho, co řekl ten maník si toho moc nepamatoval, ale vesměs mu odpověděl. Stručně se rozloučil a šel za Clarice na balkon…

Clarice tam stála opřená o široké kamenné zábradlí, sklenku šampaňského v ruce a zírala na nebe poseté hvězdami, kterým kraloval měsíc. Hannibal k ní potichu přišel a zastavil se pár centimetrů za ní. Tak šíleně moc se jí chtěl dotknout! Pohladit ji! Byla tam celkem zima…  
"Celá se třeseš, Clarice." Zašeptal nakonec… ale neustoupil ani o píď.  
Překvapeně udělala čelem vzad - VŮBEC jej neslyšela přicházet. Zůstali si zírat do očí z pár cm.  
Hannibal se mírně pousmál, vzal Clarice sklenku z ruky a spolu se svou je postavil na zábradlí, nikdy nespouštěje Clarice z očí. Jeho oči přelétávaly po její tváři, což ji donutilo sklopit zrak. Hannibal ale okamžitě vzal její bradu mezi ukazováček a palec a znovu ji donutil, aby se mu podívala do tváře. Když se tak stalo, tak se k ní sehnul a lehce přitisknul rty na ty její.   
Byl to dlouhý, pomalý a něžný polibek.   
Clarice myslela, že se v jeho náručí rozpustí. Líbal naprosto dokonale!  
Když se od ní po několika minutách odtrhnul, tak na něj zůstala nechápavě, ale zamilovaně zírat. Jen se na ni usmál, obtočil jí packu okolo pasu a chtěl se vrátit do lóže, jenže dav lidí, co stál ve dveřích jej perfektně zabrzdil.  
Všichni na ně zírali, jako na zjevení.   
Hannibal se letmo podíval na Clarice s omluvným výrazem. Té to ale bylo úplně jedno! Neměla se za co stydět.  
_"Za tímhle chlapem bych šla do pekla."_  
Potom se vrátil pohledem zpět k davu a pomalu se k nim rozešel, aby se teda mohli vrátit do té lóže.

Clarice se ještě omluvila, že si musí odskočit. Hannibal s úsměvem přikývnul a zadíval se na jeden obraz, kousek od toalet. Clarice zapadla do kabinky, ale v tom tam přišly dvě debatující ženy.  
"Neuhodneš, co se před chvílí stalo! Je to drb měsíce!" vyhrkla jedna.  
"Co se stalo?"  
"Něčeho se pevně chyť! Hannibal Lecter… políbil na veřejnosti tu svoji novou přítelkyni! Vášnivý francouzský polibek!"  
"Kdo! TEN Hannibal Lecter! Ne, to není možné! Hannibal by nikdy nikoho takhle na veřejnosti nepolíbil! Když jsme spolu chvíli byli, tak měl problémy mě políbit na tvář."  
"Ty nejsi ona. Měla jsi je vidět! Bylo to tak romantické! Všichni jsme na ně zůstali překvapeně zírat. Zeptej se, koho chceš. Asi je do ní zamilovaný. Ještě jsem ho takhle neviděla."  
Clarice zavřela záchod a dosedla na něj. _"Páni. Co jsem s tím chlapem provedla? Je to vůbec ten samý, kterého ony znají? Teď je mi to ale úplně jedno. Je dokonalý!" _ zubila se samolibě.  
Baby tam ještě kecaly a jen tak nehodlaly končit. Ona ale nutně potřebovala ven, řekla Hannibalovi, že to bude jen chvilka… a už tam byla dobrých sedm minut.  
"Tak dobře, dělej, že jsi nic neslyšela a hlavně opatrně." Naordinovala si Clarice a vylezla z kabinky. Obě ženy se na ni okamžitě otočily. Clarice se jen zdvořile usmála a co nejrychleji se pakovala.  
"Clarice? Můžeme se Vás na něco zeptat?" zeptala se jí jedna.  
Otočila se k nim a kývla.  
"Jak dlouho se s Hannibalem znáte?"   
Clarice věděla, že by Hannibalovi neudělalo zrovna nejlepší reputaci, kdyby těmhle drbnám řekla, že se znají dva dny.  
"Celkem dlouho. Omluvte mě." Pousmála se a odešla.

Hannibal byl značně netrpělivý a viditelně mu spadl kámen ze srdce, když Clarice zase uviděl. Přišla k němu a vzala jej za nabídnutou ruku.  
"Omlouvám se, výslech na toaletách."  
Usmál se na ni a políbil ji na rty. "V pořádku. Půjdeme? Už to začíná."  
"Jistě." Usmála se na něj zpět.

Clarice s Hannibalem chodila víc než půl roku, za které už si všichni zvykli na zamilovaného Hannibala Lectera. Už spolu s Clarice nebyli mezi drby měsíce. Měli spolu dokonalý vztah, který občas narušil vpád Jackieho Crawforda. Hannibal jej neměl rád a ani Clarice nijak netěšila jeho přítomnost. Jednou ji ale příjemně překvapilo, když zjistila, že už celé dva týdny nepřišel. Co ji ovšem nepříjemně překvapilo, bylo, když se též den z večerních zpráv dozvěděla, že Jackie se stal obětí řádícího masového vraha, kterého FBI nebyla sto chytit. Hannibal se ten den vrátil z práce pozdě. (Clarice zpravovali dům, takže bydlela chvíli u Hannibala)  
"Víš, co se stalo?" zeptala se jej.  
Přišel k ní, políbil ji, jak to dělával vždy a zakroutil hlavou. "Nevím."   
"Jack Crawford je mrtvý." Oznámila mu. "Zabil jej ten vrah, co ho s FBI hledali."  
Hannibal kývnul a nalil jim oběma víno. "Ano, tohle už vím. Pracuji na tom případu také, ráno mi řekli, že je Jack mrtvý."  
_"Bereš to překvapivě s klidem, Hannibale."_ proběhlo Clarice hlavou.   
On, ale věděl na co myslí. "Clarice, setkávám se se smrtí každý den, to že jsem Jacka znal mě poněkud zaskočilo, ale nic s tím teď nemůžu udělat. Požádali mě, abych mu na pohřbu pronesl pohřební řeč."  
Clarice kývla. Měl pravdu, věděla, že práce klinického a soudního psychiatra jej kapku otupí proti bolesti ze smrti lidí. Přisedla si k němu na pohovku a položila mu hlavu na rameno.  
"Kdyby nebyl tak otravný, tak by to byl býval celkem fajn chlap." Zamumlala.  
Hannibal jí na to ale neodpověděl.

Za necelý týden jí v novinách překvapil palcový titulek hlásající: "FBI NARAZILA NA DŮLEŽITÉ STOPY V PŘÍPADU ŘÁDÍCÍHO MASOVÉHO VRAHA! WILL GRAHAM TVRDÍ…"  
"Tak ho konečně dostanou!" zamumlala si Clarice, když si vyzvedla ranní poštu. Už zase byla u sebe doma… ne, že by se jí od Hannibala chtělo. Už se jí i podařilo udělat testy do FBI a byla teď v jedné odnoži Behaviorálního oddělení.  
Když si ale dočetla celý článek, tak se jen dozvěděla, že onen Will Graham zjistil něco důležitého a může teď opravit psychologický profil a vraha podle něj snadno najít. Už se těšila, co jí na to řekne Hannibal, určitě se na tom také podílel. Jenže Hannibal se jí neozýval. Volala mu další tři týdny, ale nikdo to nebral v ordinaci jí řekli, že zrušil svoji smlouvu a že dům i ordinaci prodal.  
…

"Clarice? Jsi doma?"  
"Mmn - hmm. Jsem v kuchyni." Odpověděla Clarice Starlingová… teď už vlastně Datcherová svému manželovi, Davidu Datcherovi, který se rozešel po zvuku řinčícího nádobí. Byl vysoký, mužný, měl světle hnědé vlasy, zelené oči a bylo mu něco okolo 40.  
Clarice stála u sporáku a něco kuchtila. David k ní přišel a obtočil jí packy okolo pasu, přitiskuje se k ní.  
"Jak bylo, zlato?" zeptala se jej, otáčejíc hlavu a políbila manžela na rty.  
"Skvěle. Co to bude, až to bude?" opáčil, líbaje ji na rameno.  
"Večeře." Zazubila se.  
"A kdopak tě naučil tak skvěle vařit? Dlouho mi to vrtá hlavou." Usmíval se David dál, sedaje si ke stolu.  
Clarice se otočila ne zrovna s nadšeným výrazem. "Bývalý přítel… on…" chtěla pokračovat, ale najednou se usmála, jako by nikdy v životě nechtěla nic víc říct a dodala. "Napsal kuchařku a podle ní vařím."  
David, přestože mírně rozhozený jejím výrazem se pořád zubil.  
"Ano? A jak se ta kuchařka jmenuje?"  
Clarice se znovu otočila od sporáku s dvěma talíři v rukou. "Vaříme s úsměvem." S tím položila jídlo na stůl.  
David se na to zkoumavě podíval a nadechl se aroma, které jídlo vydávalo. Usmál se.  
"Co je to za maso?" zeptal se když ochutnal. "Je zvláštní."  
Clarice vzhlédla od svého talíře. "Kuřecí. Čekal jsi něco jiného? Psa? Kočku? Slona? Člověka?" zeptala se jej pobaveně.   
"Jistě, že ne." Opáčil David okamžitě. "Když už jsi začala o starých známých nechceš mi o něm povědět víc? Nikdy nemluvíš o svých ex…"  
Clarice odložila příbor a vážně se na něj zadívala.  
"Chceš si udělat můj psychologický profil ve vybírání mužů? Davide, nemluvím o nich, hlavně o něm, protože mě to bolí a byla bych strašně ráda, kdyby ses mě na něj už nikdy neptal. Chci jej zapomenout. Jsem tady teď s tebou, jsem šťastná a minulost chci nechat minulostí, ano? Uděláš to pro mě?"  
"Něco ti provedl?"  
"Ano a to je vše, co ti k tomu řeknu. Jak by řekl politik… no comment. A jez, vystydne ti to."  
Pousmál se na ni a vzal ji za ruku. "Jistě, odpusť."  
Poslala mu slabý úsměv. Pár minut jedli v tichosti, než se David znovu ozval:  
"To jak tady spolu večeříme mi připomnělo, že jsme na zítra večer se spolupracovníky naplánovali večeři. Přijdou tam i s manželkami, krom jednoho."  
Clarice se na něj překvapeně podívala.  
"Opravdu? Znám je?" dychtila po informacích.  
"Ano, většinu ano, ale ne toho, co přijde bez manželky." Clarice na něj zamrkala, aby jí toho řekl víc.  
David vzdychl a spustil. "Jmenuje se Glen Swanson a je taky doktor."  
Clarice se uchechtla. "Další psychiatr?"  
Kývnul. "Tenhle není tak nudný, jako my ostatní, věř mi. Je velice zajímavý."  
Clarice se nahnula přes stůl a políbila jej s výrazem "nejsi nudný".  
"Jak dlouho spolu už pracujete?"   
David se zamyslel. "Znám jej o něco déle než tebe… a přestaň s tím křížovým výslechem, zlato." Pokáral ji.  
"Bezva. Už se těším. Skvěle."  
"Co skvěle?" zeptal se jí překvapeně.  
Clarice se provokativně zašklebila.  
"No, bude tam svobodný, nezadaný muž a bude se mi líbit, co víc bych si mohla př…"  
Víc už toho nestihla říct, protože ji David bez varování vzal do náručí a nesl ji, do ložnice. Clarice se hystericky smála a pokoušela se mu bránit, ale nebylo jí to nic platné…

Clarice se ráno probudila v posteli sama. Bylo už devět hodin a David byl přirozeně v práci. Ona měla dovolenou. S úsměvem vzdychla a vylezla z postele uklidit po včerejším dni… a taky se připravit na večeři…

Byly to už víc než čtyři roky, co Hannibal Lecter zmizel. Víc než čtyři a půl roku, co jej poznala. Doteď ji bolelo, jak bez rozloučení zmizel nezanechávajíce za sebou jedinou zprávu. Ještě dlouho po té, jej sháněla, snažila se o něm něco dozvědět, ale nikdo nic nevěděl. A lidé s kterými se znal záhadně umírali. Jack, Will Graham…  
Jednou si vzpomněla, jak jí vyprávěl o Florencii. Napadlo ji, že by mohl být tam… ale když od ní utekl, tak určitě nechtěl, aby se ještě někdy viděli. V ten den sebe Clarice přestala litovat, zahodila kapesníčky a vyšla zase ven, hledat někoho, kdo jí neublíží. Přesto všechno ale, někde v hloubi její duše, byla pořád okouzlena tím elegantním hnědookým gentlemanem, který ji opustil neznámo proč.  
Rok na tyto události si vzala svého nynějšího manžela Davida Datchera. Byli spolu víc než šťastní. David ji miloval a Clarice jej. Jediné v čem se nepohodli byli děti. Clarice nechtěla děti. Přece jen byla agentkou a nechtěla, aby se jednou z jejího dítěte stal polosirotek… 

„Pohni, Davide. Přijdeme pozdě!" vletěla k nim do ložnice Clarice už zcela připravená na večeři. Za to David si nebyl schopný uvázat motýlka. Přišla k němu a začala mu jej uvazovat.  
„Nevím, proč se tvrdí, že ženy jsou nedochvilné." Usmíval se.  
Clarice jej políbila na rty a podala mu sako.  
„Jo, tak pojď."  
Oblékl si ho a ruku v ruce se rozešli na onu večeři.

Ve dveřích do restaurace se srazili s dalším, párem, který šel na večeři. Blackovi. Navzájem se s Datcherovými pozdravili a společně vešli dovnitř. U zamluveného stolu už na ně čekala další rodina - Millesovi - a jedna židle byla ještě neobsazená.  
Všichni přišli ke stolu, pozdravili se, políbali se na tvář a zasedli.  
Clarice se ještě jednou rozhlédla okolo a viděla, že na stole před prázdnou židlí už stojí sklenka s vínem.  
„Kde je náš neznámý?" zeptala se.  
Martin Milles jí odpověděl:  
„Na chvilku si odskočil. Hned prý bude zpět."  
Clarice a ostatní ženy se po sobě podívaly. Všechny chtěly o novém muži něco vědět. První se k otázce odhodlala Sarah Blacková:   
„Tak nám o něm přece něco řekněte, pánové."   
Všichni tři muži se usmáli a také se po sobě podívali, aby se domluvili na tom, kdo jim něco řekne. Nakonec to byl David.  
„No, dámy. Tady před ním Vám nějaké přetvařování nepomůže. Je to ten nejlepší psychiatr, jakého jsem kdy viděl. Nemá ani cenu mu lhát… poznal by to. Nenávidí neslušnost… a zbytek uvidíte samy, nedá se tak lehce popsat slovy." Usmíval se.  
Clarice udělal žaludek kotrmelec. Nejen, že jí ten popis někoho připomínal, ale taky toho někoho uviděla přijít ke stolu. Zůstala na něj beze slova zírat, téměř s otevřenými ústy. I onen muž měl co dělat, aby na tváři udržel svůj milý úsměv a nezůstal zírat jako tele na vrata. Myslím, že netřeba dodávat, že onen muž byl Hannibal Lecter.  
Do ticha u stolu zazněl Martin, který se mezitím postavil vedle Hannibala.  
„Dr. Swansone, dovolte mi, abych Vám představil paní Blackovou a paní Datcherovou." Ukazoval postupně Martin.  
Sarah vstala a protože byla blíž, tak se představila první.  
„Dobrý večer, Sarah Blacková."  
Hannibal se na ni zdvořile usmál. „Glen Swanson." Představil se on a políbil jí ruku. Po té přišel ke Clarice. Ta měla na tváři kamenný výraz. „Clarice **Datcherová**"  
Hannibal ji vzal něžně za ruku, tak jako to dělal již tolikrát a dlouze ji na ni políbil. Když vzhlédnul, tak téměř zašeptal:  
„Glen."  
Clarice se hned na to přitiskla ke svému manželovi a obtočila mu packu okolo pasu. Všichni se potom posadili, Hannibal naproti Clarice.  
Sarah - rozená koketa - na "Glena" zavrněla:  
„Slyšeli jsme, že prý jste nejgeniálnější psychiatr… nechcete se nám předvést?"  
Hannibal se děkovně pousmál a mírně kývnul, že klidně. Sarah se nalepila na svého manžela a zamrkala.  
„Tak mi řekněte, jak jsme se my dva poznali."   
Hannibal se opět pousmál a prohlédnul si, jak ti dva sedí, jak se na sebe dívají, jak se drží za ruce… a ještě jednou si prohlédnul oba členy páru. „Znáte se z dětství." Vyhrknul najednou. „Znáte se téměř od narození, chodili jste okolo sebe jako okolo horké kaše, než Vás pak nějaká náhoda svedla dohromady."  
Blackovi se na sebe překvapeně otočili, a pak na něj. „Jak to víte?"  
Jen se záhadně pousmál.  
Clarice se na něj zoufale snažila nedívat. Bylo to tak dlouho! Tak dlouho! Kdo to byl, kdo řekl, že čas vše zahojí! Něco možná, ale lásku k tomuto muži nezahojí ani sto let! Čím déle seděl takový kousek od ní, tím víc ji to ale bolelo. Tak dlouho si kladla otázku 'proč?', ale teď když ho měla před sebou, tak se bála zeptat. Bála se, že uslyší, že jej to s ní nebavilo, že jí řekne, že už jej neuspokojovala, že ji už nemiloval.  
Millerovi se taky zapojili. „A my?"  
Hannibal s úsměvem vzdychl.  
„No tak, Glene." Zavrněla Sarah.  
On se ale nepodíval na ni. Podíval se na Clarice. Zírala do své sklenky vína a nervózně tiskla ruku svému manželovi. Žárlivostí se mu zakroutila střeva. Věděl, že Clarice, i přes velkou lásku, kterou k němu… aspoň cíti**la**, nezůstane sama. Taková žena jako ona ani nemohla zůstat sama. Nevěděl, jestli má jen tiše žárlit, zabít Davida, nebo se na Clarice pokusit zapomenout.  
„Dobře." Vrátil se zpět do reality a podobným způsobem, zkontroloval i Millesovi. Už na první pohled bylo jasné, že to bylo banální setkání, které přerostlo v lásku na první pohled. Taky jim to tak řekl.  
„… nevím, jak přesně, možná jste do sebe narazili na ulici, možná jste někdo roznášel noviny…"  
Millesovi se na sebe podívali stejně jako Blackovi předtím.  
„On Martin mi sundával kotě ze stromu." Kuňkla paní Millesová.  
Hannibal se opět usmál a upil vína. Všichni se potom zadívali na Datcherovi, jestli budou chtít taky zjistit, jestli je možné nějak přelstít Glena Swansona.  
Clarice vzhlédla a podívala se okolo. „Ne, v pořádku. Věříme, že je… geniální." Zamumlala.   
David přikývl.  
„Ale no tak! Nechte toho! Glene… jak se dali dohromady oni?"  
Hannibal se na ně podíval, ale potom zůstal zírat na Clarice.  
„Potkali jste se na pláži. Večeř, při západu slunce. Seděla jste v písku, zírala na lehce se vlnící moře, David k Vám přišel se skleničkou šampaňského a ptal se Vás, jestli si smí přisednout."  
Celou dobu jí zíral do očí a nechal se slova pomalu rozplývat v prostoru stolu. Téměř šeptal, mluvil pomalu a nechal všechny přísedící, aby si dokonale představili, co tím měl na mysli. Neustále ale udržoval oční kontakt s Clarice, pár vteřin se na něj dívala, jako když se poznali, když ale domluvil, tak se od něj odtrhla pohledem a stiskla Davidovi opět ruku.  
Sám moc dobře věděl, že takhle se nepotkali. Nejen, že na to ani nevypadali, ale taky mu David už jednou říkal, jak se s jeho manželkou poznal.  
David se usmál.  
„Páni. Kdybych Vás neznal, Glene, tak bych býval řekl, že mi svádíte manželku. Kdysi dávno jsem Vám říkal, že jsme se poznali při práci. Zapomněl jste to?" Zubil se.  
Hannibal sklonil hlavu a zamumlal.  
„Ano. Omlouvám se."  
Clarice se na něj letmo podívala. Všichni u stolu se zatlemili.  
„Takže nejste neomylný."   
Hannibal se pořád díval na Clarice. „Ano… asi jsem se nechal unést."  
Martin se otočil k manželce.   
„Zlato, pojď si zatančit."  
Ona na to kývla a společně vstali. Sarah se zadívala na manžela a ten taky poslušně vstal. Všichni zmizeli na parket a Hannibal se překvapeně podíval na Datcherovi, kteří tam jediní zůstali sedět. David si jeho pohledu všimnul.  
„Já netančím…" opáčil a Clarice se na něj vražedně zadívala.  
„Ale klidně si s ní můžete zatančit vy, Glene." Pousmál se a Clarice nasadila pro změnu vyděšený výraz.   
Hannibal se zatvářil výrazem 'opravdu?' a když mu David kývl, tak vstal a přišel ke Clarice s nabídnutou rukou.

Clarice k Hannibalovi vzhlédla. Kdyby byli někde v soukromí, tak by ho bývala do té ruky kousla. Jak si vůbec dovoluje, přijít za ní a prosit ji o tanec! David ji pořád pobízel očima „Jen jdi." Usmíval se.  
_"Kdybys tak věděl, co mezi námi bylo…"_ pomyslela si Clarice a vstala opatrně vkládajíc ruku do té Hannibalovy. Jeho prsty se uzavřely okolo těch jejích. It feels soooooo right! (jak to mám napsat v češtině?) Clarice se na něj letmo podívala, než se společně rozešli na parket. Na místě si ji otočil k sobě a začali spolu pomalu tančit.  
Hannibal na ni pár minut zíral, než se rozhodl promluvit. Jen co se ale nadechl, tak ho Clarice brzdila.  
„Ne, Hannibale. Nechci nic slyšet! Chtěla jsem s tebou mluvit před čtyřmi lety, ne teď." Zavrčela odměřeně.  
„Chápu, proč jsi naštvaná, Clarice… máš k tomu plné právo a právě proto se ti chci omluvit."  
Clarice vzdychla. „Teď už o omluvy nestojím. Jsem šťastná tak, jak žiju. Snad to bude znít krutě, ale NEPOTŘEBUJI tě."  
Hannibal se pousmál, jako by mu vůbec neřekla nic nepříjemného.   
„Nikdy jsi se neptala proč? Proč jsem zmizel bez rozloučení? Věř mi, není to můj styl, jak ukončovat vztahy… obzvlášť vztahy na kterých mi záleží." Pronesl zcela vážně.  
„Ano? To by jsi přece neodešel, kdyby ti na tom vztahu tak záleželo." Pronesla kousavě.  
Hannibal naklonil hlavu na stranu a zadíval se na ni kárajícím pohledem. „Neodpověděla jsi mi na otázku, Clarice."   
Clarice se zadívala jinam. Nechtěla se mu dívat do tváře… „Ptala jsem se proč. Nabízelo se spoustu odpovědí."  
„Chceš znát pravdu, Clarice?"   
Znovu se na něj podívala. „Přestaň s tím, Hannibale. Stejně mi to řekneš i kdybych nechtěla…"  
Pousmál se. Přece jen jej ještě pořád dobře znala.  
„Bude to znít dětinsky, ale nesmíš to nikomu říct, má drahá."  
Clarice se od něj o několik cm odtáhla. „Jak to myslíš? A neříkej mi tak."  
„Myslím to přesně tak, jak to říkám."  
„Jsi terorista nebo co!" zeptala se sarkasticky.  
„Clarice…" zavrčel.   
Znovu vzdychla. „Dobře, nikomu nic neřeknu."  
Hannibal jí pár vteřin zíral do očí a když zjistil, že to myslela vážně, tak spustil tichým hlasem.  
„Nejsem ten, za koho mě většina lidí má. Nikdo o mně skoro nic neví. Ani ty ne, Clarice. Pamatuješ si ještě, jak jsem spolu s Jackem Crawfordem pracoval na případu masového vraha, kterého se nikdy nepodařilo dopadnout?"  
Kývla a s nejistým výrazem čekala, co bude dál.  
Pokračoval. „Nikdy se jej nepodařilo dopadnout, protože ten vrah… jsem já."   
Clarice na něj zůstala zděšeně zírat. _"Ne, tohle není pravda! Tohle je noční můra!"_ Když si ale pořádně uvědomila význam jeho slov, chtěla okamžitě, co nejdál od něj. Hannibal ji ale držel pevně u sebe a začal jí šeptat.  
„Clarice… zůstaň v klidu… nechci ublížit tobě ani nikomu jinému, což by se nemuselo vydařit, kdybys porušila svůj slib."   
„Hannibale…" vzdychla téměř plačky. „Ty… ty jsi… proboha!" odvrátila se od něj hlavou a pevně zavřela oči. Chtělo se jí brečet! Muž kterého celým srdcem milovala byl vrah… a kanibal. Cvak! Znovu k němu vzhlédla, v očích potlačované slzy. „Kanibal.." vydechla a Hannibal přikývnul. Oba věděli, co to znamenalo - Clarice jím v tom případě byla také.  
„Proč!" zavrčela zoufale a opět se zadívala na zem.  
„To je jiný příběh. Dopovím ti ten už začatý… jak víš, Will Graham začal něco tušit a já jsem se ocitl v ohrožení. Nechtěl jsem riskovat svoji svobodu, ale možná jsem měl… chtěl jsem se přijít rozloučit, nebo tě požádat, jestli by jsi neodjela se mnou. Jenže jsem věděl, že by jsi se ptala. Kladla by sis otázky a když ne tehdy tak postupem času. Dřív nebo později by jsi zjistila, kdo jsem. To by už pro tebe ale nebylo cesty zpět." Chvíle ticha ve které Clarice trávila hořkost celé události.  
„Nemohl jsem přijít a lhát ti, že už s tebou nechci být… neměl jsem sílu ani se přijít rozloučit… kdybych to udělal v životě bych neodjel." Clarice k němu uslzeně vzhlédla. Hannibal se tváří přiblížil blíž k její. „Byl jsem zbabělec, Clarice. To proto, že jsem tě tolik miloval a pořád miluji…" šeptal.   
Clarice se od něj okamžitě odtáhnula.  
„Nech mě být, Hannibale! V životě se ke mně už nepřibližuj, nebo přísahám Bohu, že tě zabiju! Už nikdy tě nechci vidět!" vrčela na něj ostře a utírajíce si slzy se vrátila zpět ke stolu.

Hannibal splnil její přání a pokusil se jí už nikdy víc nezkřížit cestu… dokonce i odjel ze Států.  
Když se to Clarice od Davida dozvěděla, nevěděla, co si má myslet. Podle toho, co mu řekla, měla být ráda, ale nebyla. Otáčela se pokaždé, když zahlédla postavu, aspoň z dálky připomínající "jejího" Hannibala a také byla vždy zklamaná, když ho tam neviděla stát. Představovala si, jak zahne za roh a skončí v jeho objetí. Ale nebylo to pouze tohle, co se stalo příčinou její špatné nálady -  
David chodil domů čím dál tím později, jak usilovně pracoval. Chtěl si založit vlastní kliniku, a tak se doma téměř nepotkávali. Vždy když měla Clarice po nějakém zásahu volno, tak byla doma sama. Jen v noci spali vedle sebe a ráno už se zase míjeli. Už to nemohla vydržet a donutila Davida, aby si vzal dovolenou, ale na poslední chvíli jim to jeho nadřízený překazil.  
Sama doma tedy začala vzpomínat na minulost. Na to, jak se měla u rodičů… přemýšlela nad tím, že by si za nimi zajela… ale nechtěla jet bez Davida. Vzpomínala i na ten půlrok s Hannibalem. Často si prohlížela fotky, které se nemohla donutit spálit.  
„Vrah… a to už jsem si začínala myslet, že neplatí to 'nikdo není dokonalý'." Smutně se pousmála nad jeho fotkou. „Bože Hannibale, kde jsi? Tak ráda bych si promluvila jako jsme mluvili tenkrát. Chybí mi to… ty mi chybíš i přesto, co jsi udělal." Kecala si pro sebe nad jeho fotkou.   
Zvonek.  
Překvapeně vzhlédla a fotku nevědomě položila na stůl. _"Kdo to může být?"_  
Otevřela dveře a překvapeně zůstala zírat na svoji mladší sestru. Ani ji nestihla pozdravit a sestřička Kate (ne, tentokrát v tom nic nehledejte je to jen jméno!) ji k sobě pevně tiskla v objetí, které jí málem polámalo žebra.  
„Clarice! Jak se máš? Co děláš? Víš jak dlouho už jsi se neozvala!" vrčela na ni s kárajícím úsměvem.  
Clarice absolutně nechápala, ale byla šťastná, že svoji mladší a potřeštěnou sestru vidí.  
„Kate!" vydechla a odtáhla ji od sebe. „Co tady děláš? Měla jsi zavolat! Vyzvedla bych tě na letišti, David by si vzal volno a tak."  
Kate se ale jen zazubila. „Přijela jsem se podívat. Naši už měli strach, že ses tak dlouho neozvala… a vůbec… to se ani nemůžu přijet podívat na sestru!" zavrčela Kate s úsměvem.   
Clarice se omluvně usmála. „Pojď dovnitř."  
Kate se nenechala dvakrát pobízet. Vrazila Clarice do ruky jeden kufr a s dalším se rozešla dovnitř. Zastavila se v kuchyni a na stůl hodila batoh.  
„Moc se to tady od svatby nezměnilo. Jste vůbec někdy doma?"  
Clarice smutně zakroutila hlavou. „Ne, David, teď pořád pracuje. Já mám dovolenou, ale jemu ji zrušili. Jsem tady celé dny sama, kolikrát přespává i v kanceláři."   
Kate na Clarice chvíli zamyšleně zírala a pak vyhrkla: „Zkoušela jsi už černé krajkové prádlo?"   
Obě se začaly smát. „Víš, to většinou zabírá…" dodala Kate a šla si napustit vodu. Cestou míjela Hannibalovu fotku. Clarice si až teď uvědomila, že ji tam nechala. Okamžitě se ji snažila uklidit, ale Kate si jí všimla.  
„Hej, hej, děvče. Kdo je to!" Clarice tam seděla Hannibalovi na klíně a zubili se na sebe.   
Clarice vzdychla a sedla si ke stolu. „Hannibal."  
Kate nadzvedla obočí. „Hannibal. A? Ví o tom David?"   
„Ne, neví. Bylo to už předtím, než jsme se vzali. Než jsme se vůbec poznali. Nevidím jediný důvod, proč bych mu to měla říkat." Opáčila Clarice a vytrhla Kate fotku z ruky.  
Kate jí ji ale znovu vzala a pozorně si ji prohlédla. „Clarice, na Davida jsi se nikdy tak zamilovaně nedívala… co je to za chlapa? Kde je?"   
„Doufám, že co nejdál odtud." Opáčila Clarice a nesmlouvavě si vzala fotku zpět, vrážejíce ji do kapsy.  
Kate se chvíli pokoušela vstřebat tu "informaci", ale stejně se nakonec zeptala.  
„Co jste si provedli?"  
Clarice znovu vzdychla a vstala, začínajíc přecházet sem a tam po pokoji.  
„Nic jsme si neprovedli. Prostě jsme se rozešli."  
Kate taky vstala.  
„Clarice…" upřeně se jí zadívala do očí. „Ty toho chlapa pořád miluješ. Tohle si David…"  
„Ne, nemiluju ho!" zakřičela Clarice prudce. Vteřinu po té už ale měla na tváři omluvný výraz a brala sestru za ruku. „Kate, ty to nechápeš. Neznáš ho. Nemůžu ho milovat. Prostě to nejde."  
Kate to ale pořád nechtěla přijmout a sarkasticky začala rýpat.  
„Proto sedíš doma a namísto toho, aby ses dívala na svatební fotky, si připomínáš vztah, který chceš zavrhnout."  
„Ani jsem nedoufala, že tomu budeš rozumět." Vydechla unaveně Clarice. Kate nasadila výraz 'vysvětli mi to'.  
„Byl dokonalý. Všechno okolo bylo dokonalé. Nikdy jsem nepotkala nikoho jako on, ale přišla jsem na to, že je strašný člověk. Ten nejhorší vůbec a ještě k tomu… utekl ode mě. Milovala jsem jej dost na to, abych jeho povahu přešla, ale utekl."  
Kate nevěděla, co si o tom má myslet.  
„Takže to on tě už nemiluje?" pořád nehodlala uvěřit frašce 'já ho nemiluju'.  
Clarice zkřížila ruce na prsou a zase se začala procházet. „Ne, znovu jsme se teď nedávno potkali… David nás 'seznámil'. Hannibal mi řekl, že mě miluje…"  
Kate, ne zrovna nadšeně, pokrčila rameny. „Tak kde je problém?"  
Clarice zase zvýšila hlas. „David je problém!" vyhrkla a to slovo tentokrát vůbec nevyznělo, jako jen řečnický obrat. „Miluju ho! Vzala jsem si ho! A on je… Hannibal je… ne, nesmím o tom mluvit." Zklidnila se.  
„Jak nemůžu o tom mluvit! Vždy jsme si říkaly všechno." Vyjekla Kate nechápavě.   
„Ne teď, Kate. Slíbila jsem mu to."  
„Přece jej nenávidíš."  
„Poslouchej, Kate. Chtěla bych ti to říct, ale on je nevyzpytatelný…" zavrčela Clarice.  
Kate měla na tváři něco mezi znechuceným a nevěřícným výrazem. „To nemyslíš vážně."  
Clarice měla nervy v kýblu.  
„On by ti mohl ublížit… Kate, můj ex-přítel je vrah. Vrah a kanibal. Nevěděla jsem to… řekl mi to až teď." Vydechla zdecimovaně.  
Kate už se nadechovala, že se na něco zeptá, přestože podle jejího výrazu by z toho vylezlo jen koktání.  
„A ani nemysli na to, že bys jej šla udat. Popřela bych úplně všechno a poskytla mu alibi. Věř mi, nebo ne. Já…" zarazila se Clarice.   
„Miluješ ho, já vím." Dokončila za ni Kate, která se už otřepala.  
Clarice nemohla nic než přikývnout.

Ani jedna si nebyla vědoma muže, který stál před domem a celý rozhovor slyšel. Velice jej to potěšilo. Hannibal Lecter prostě nemohl jinak, než se stále držet blízko své Clarice. Na pár dní odjel ze států, ano, ale hned se zase vrátil. Když svoji Clarice našel a poznal, že její city nejsou zcela potlačeny, nemohl zůstat stranou. Chtěl jít dovnitř, Kate ne Kate, a políbit tam Clarice, tak jak to neuměl nikdo jiný. Kate mu nevadila, ovšem David, vracející se domů, už nebyl tak bezvýznamný. Tiše si pro sebe zaklel a zůstal tiše vyčkávat.

David přišel domů a překvapeně se podíval na Kate sedící u nich v kuchyni.  
„Kate! Holka, co tady děláš?" vykřikl příjemně překvapeně a pevně ji objal.  
„Přijela jsem Vás zkontrolovat." Zazubila se jeho švagrová.   
David se zazubil, vrhl ke Clarice a začal ji líbat. Mezi polibky ze sebe vysoukal. „Tak už jsem to zvládl, mám vlastní ordinaci!"  
Clarice se na něj usmála zpět. Nebyl to nucený úsměv. Měla radost, že to zvládl. Ale ty polibky jí nebyly až tak příjemné. Koneckonců… znala někoho, kdo líbal mnohem lépe. David si ji k sobě přitáhnul za košili. Najednou se od ní ale odtáhnul a vytáhnul jí z kapsy fotku. Tu fotku, na které byli Clarice a Hannibal spolu.  
Clarice se mu ji snažila vzít, ale David se odtáhnul a podíval se na fotku.  
V tu chvíli se všechno zastavilo. Všechno bylo na bodě mrazu.  
„Davide…" začala Clarice.  
„Podvedla jsi mě." Zavrčel zoufale.  
Clarice jej vzala za ruku. „Ne. Davide, to bylo…"  
Vyškubl se jí. „Nesahej na mě!" zakřičel a nasupeně vypadl ven z domu.  
Clarice zůstala přepadeně zírat na dveře, kterými její manžel odešel. Nejvíc ji na tom štvalo, že to ani nebylo opodstatněné. Kdyby jej aspoň bývala byla podvedla, ale tohle už bylo pryč!  
„O - ou." Pronesla Kate a poklepala jí na rameno.  
Clarice se otočila se slzami v očích. „Co je?" pípla. Hned si ale uvědomila, co je. V jiných dveřích stál Hannibal Lecter a koukal na ni.  
„Čas vyklidit pole." Zamumlala Kate, sbalila bundu a rozešla se pryč dveřmi u Hannibala. Cestou zavrčela.  
„Jestli jí nějak ublížíte… nahlásím Vás!"   
Hannibal se na ni překvapeně podíval. Vyhrožovala mu? Než se vzpamatoval, byla už pryč. Obrátil svoji pozornost zpět ke Clarice.  
Ani to nemusel říkat. Věděla, že to slyšel a on neviděl důvod, proč oddalovat rozhovor, který jej buď spasí, nebo zatratí.  
Znechuceně na něj zůstala zírat. „Proč jsi to udělal!" zawrčela, udělala k němu pár rázných kroků a praštila jej pěstí do hrudi.  
„Miluju tě, pořád tě sakra miluju! Je mi jedno, že jsi je všechny zabil! Chci s tebou být!"  
Hannibala už pomalu začínalo děsit, jak jej všichni ten den překvapovali. Tohle ale bylo největší překvapení. Clarice se rozbrečela a pevně jej k sobě přitiskla.  
„Chci odtud pryč, daleko od Davida… nemůžu se mu dívat do očí. Nikdy jsem jej nemilovala tak jako tebe." Vzlykala.  
Hannibal ji pohladil po tváři a vzal ji do náručí. Pevně se k němu tiskla do té doby, než ji položil na postel. (co čekáte?)  
S malým, smutným úsměvem na něj koukala.  
„Clarice, nedívej se na mě tak. Víš přece, jak tomu úsměvu nemůžu odolat."  
Posadila se na posteli. „Vím."   
Naklonil hlavu na stranu a čekal vysvětlení.  
„David si už stejně myslí, že ho podvádím…" zavrněla na něj a chytila jej za packu. „Potřebuju tě, Hannibale. Prosím."  
Neváhal už ani vteřinu a líbal ji všude, kam se jeho lačné rty dostaly.  
… (a ne a ne a ne! NC nepíšu, a psát nebudu)

David se domů vrátil až po několika hodinách a trochu přiopilý. Nějak mu, pod vlivem alkoholu došlo, že by to třeba mohl být jen omyl… nebo kanadský žertík Clariciny povedené sestřičky Kate. Chtěl se Clarice pořádně přeptat a omluvit se jí. Došrákal se do obýváku a uviděl tam Kate, jak si tam spí na pohovce. Pár vteřin se ptal sám sebe, proč jí Clarice nepřipravila pokoj pro hosty, ale pak to přešel jako bezvýznamnou maličkost. Rozešel se do ložnice. Kde jinde by taky Clarice byla o půl druhé ráno?  
Už si pomalu připravoval řeč, když otevřel dveře. Vypadl pak ale zase ze dveří zpět. Už nepotřeboval žádný další důkaz… vidět ji, jak mu spí nahá na hrudi mu opravdu stačilo. Být opilý trochu víc, nebo být žárlivější a násilnější, byl by je oba zabil, jako v každém druhém milostném kriminálním dramatu. Naštěstí se ale uměl ovládat. Vypotácel se z pokoje pryč a rychle ven. Nikdo přítomný této scéně by si nevšimnul, že v pravé ruce… údajně spícího muže… byl nůž, připravený k útoku.   
David vyšel na ulici a začal z plných plic křičet. Vytáhnul z kapsy fotku těch dvou a vytočeně se na ni podíval. Chytil si ji tak, že ji roztrhá, ale když ji otočil, uviděl zezadu nápis. „Hannibal a já."   
Svraštil obočí. „Hannibal… Hannibal. On je psychiatr… výborný psychiatr." Překvapeně se zahleděl do dálky a s fotkou v ruce se rozešel do nedaleké internetové kavárny.

„Ano, Washington Avenue 352. Hannibal Lecter. Pohněte si…"  
David položil sluchátko v telefonní budce a rozešel se zpět domů. Chtěl tam povedený páreček trochu zdržet. Zlomyslně se usmál. „Patří jim to. Půjdu mu na popravu…"  
Pomalu už začínalo svítat, poměrně pěkný den, na obloze ani mráček. David setřásl ze rtů ten škodolibý, pomstychtivý úsměv a vešel do domu. Jakmile ale vstoupil do obýváku, zarazil se. Kate už tam nebyla. Okamžitě se rozběhl do ložnice. Dveře téměř vyrazil z pantů, ale výsledek byl i tak neuspokojivý. Zůstal zírat na prázdnou postel s pomačkanými prostěradly a peřinami.  
„Kurva!" praštil do dveří.   
„Jsi odporně nechutný sobecký hajzl, víš o tom?" ozvala se zpoza něj Kate.  
Zadíval se na ni s kamennou tváří. „Já! Co tvoje povedená nevěrná sestra a ten svinský psychopat!" ječel po ní.  
Kate vzdychla. „Jen kvůli ní tě nezabil, Davide. Ale teď už mezi sebe nenechají nikoho postavit." Varovala jej a podala mu obálku s dopisem na rozloučenou. Pak odešla. Ve dveřích se ale potkala s FBI.  
„Stát, ani hnout! Ruce nad hlavu! Identifikujte se!" ječeli na ni zakuklenci.

THE END


End file.
